


Lazy Day

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [78]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer spend a day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/655813.html?thread=88128709#t88128709) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Spencer stumbled toward the kitchen, scratching absentmindedly at his side as he tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. He could smell coffee and was basically using his nose to guide him in the right direction. Thankfully he had a wonderful boyfriend who always got up early enough to make him coffee so he could properly wake up even on the weekends.

“Hey, pretty boy,” Derek said, smile far too bright for so early on a Saturday in Spencer’s opinion. The kiss he received helped with that. “Your coffee’s ready, complete with about half a pound of sugar.”

Spencer glared half-heartedly at the playful jab, but grabbed the mug of coffee all the same. He inhaled the bittersweet scent, already feeling better, and it tasted just as good as it smelled. It was gone in minutes, much to Derek’s apparent amusement.

“What are we doing today?” Spencer asked once he’d finished. Derek wasn’t dressed to go out, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t planned something for them to do later. They tried to take advantage of their days off when they had them.

“I thought we’d just relax, maybe watch a movie,” Derek said, already heading into the living room.

Spencer followed him, smiling when the older man pulled him down onto the couch with him. They shifted a little until they were comfortable, Spencer with his back to Derek’s chest while he lay against the arm of the couch, and put on a movie. Perfect for a lazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
